1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers. More specifically, the invention relates to systems for communicatively coupling computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include multiple computing devices that are adapted to communicate with each other to perform discrete tasks. For example, a conventional computer system includes a personal computer and an associated printer. The personal computer and printer typically are communicatively coupled to each other by an interface device, e.g., a printer cable, so that information provided to the printer can be converted into a document.
Interface devices used to interconnect computing devices incorporate connectors on each of their ends. These connectors are configured to engage and mate with corresponding connectors of the computing devices. As is known, the operator of a computing device should exercise care when attempting to mate the connectors of an interface device with corresponding connectors of computing devices. In particular, care should be taken so that components of the various connectors are not damaged. For instance, if the pins of a male connector are not properly aligned with corresponding holes of a female connector and a user attempts to force the connectors into mating engagement with each other, the pin(s) of the male connector and/or hole(s) of the female connector could be damaged.
Briefly described, the present invention involves communicative coupling of computing devices. In this regard, a representative communication interface device of the invention that is adapted for use in a computer system includes an interface connector and an interface adapter. The interface connector is configured to mate with the connector of a computing device. The interface adapter engages the interface connector and defines a first alignment surface. The first alignment surface is configured to engage a first protrusion of the computing device as the interface connector is moved toward mating engagement with the connector of the computing device. So configured, the interface connector can be aligned with the connector of the computing device prior engagement of the interface connector with the connector of the computing device.
A representative computer system of the invention includes a first computing device and an interface device. The first computing device incorporates an adapter that includes a connector and a first protrusion. The interface device incorporates an interface connector and an interface adapter. The interface connector is configured to mate with the connector of the first computing device. The interface adapter defines a first alignment surface that is configured to engage the first protrusion of the first computing device as the interface connector is moved toward mating engagement with the connector of the first computing device. This enables the interface connector to be aligned with the connector of the first computing device prior to engagement.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.